bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 3
The Expo After driving through late-night traffic, I made it to Liberty State University at around 6:40 PM. I parked my car at the student parking lot and then made my way to the gym where it was meant to take place. While I was walking my way to the gym, I ran into Kendra Sax, my girlfriend since Bullworth. "So what's going on, C-Money?" she asks me. "Have to go to this stupid career expo", I told her. "You got sucked into it too?" I asked her. "Yeah, I did. Sucks too, especially since I already know what I want to do with my life. It's like that they don't think that we'll succeed", she tells me. "Doesn't help that this school has been awarded for 'students less likely to succeed'", I told her. "We should have went to Oakwood University up in Maine or something", she says. "We can we do now? We can't transfer at this moment since we need to find a place of our own first", I told her. "True", she says. As we approached the gym, I stopped Kendra and told her, "I'm going to stay out and have a smoke before I go in". "May I have a cancer stick too?" she asks me. "Knock yourself out", I told her as I handed her a cigarette. I then took out my lighter and then lit both cigarettes. "Doesn't beat Greg's weed, but it's still something", I told her. "Man, do I miss Bullworth sometimes. The people I mean", she tells me. "Yeah, I do too", I told her. Back at Bullworth, we had a group of friends comprising of Kendra and I, Greg Ryder, Michael Diaz, Charles Caldwell, Jimmy Queen, Nicole Borrego, Bradi McGuire and Hailey Hanks, another friend of mine which I made in my senior year. Out of all the girls in our group, I've only dated Kendra. She and I became a couple after I stopped a group of Townies from attacking her. We had our ups and downs during the relationship. We even broke up during our junior year, but then made up in our senior year. Since we got back together, we've been really trying hard not to repeat what happened back in our junior year. And to be directly honest, I still do regret slapping her to this day. "Well, I'm done with my stick", I said as I tossed it into the snow and stomped on it. Kendra did the same and then asked me, "Is Nicole going to be here tonight?" "No", I answered. "Apparently, the staff thinks that she's most likely to succeed. As for us, they must think we're white trash or something", I joked. "Idiots. Too bad they don't know what my dad does for a living", she says. "They're still working on Pickman Project? I thought it was cancelled from what you told me?" I asked her. "It's meant to be top secret, but I always find a way into one of his files on his computer", she tells me. Switching the subject, I then asked her, "Who all else is here?" "Well, there's Mickey Harris, Sidney Reid, and Hailey Hanks is here too", Kendra says. "Hailey? I haven't seen her in a while", I said. "They're all inside now", she told me. I took a good look at my watch to check the time. Right now, it's 6:54 PM. "Well, I think it's time to head in", I told her. We both then went straight up to the doors, opened them and went straight in. Inside the gym, there must have been around 10 students and 11 adults within the gym. Damn. Even if I wanted to skip, there was no way that someone would not notice that I was gone. While I looked around the gym, Mickey came up to me and we knuckle-punched. Mickey was a kid who l've gotten to know since I started attending this school. He used live down in Cottonmouth right before moving up here. According to him, he misses the hot weather down there. Unlike everyone else in a crowd, you can notice him by his bright blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar on his forehead that he claimed he got from being mugged when he was nine. "Hey man, what's happening?" he asks me. "Nothing. Just wanting to this get career expo out of the way", I told him. "Hey, guess which unfortunate celebrity that we have here representing the radio careers?" he then asks me. "Who?" I asked him. "Lazlow Jones", he told me. "For real? That dried-out guy who's still stuck in the 80's?" Kendra asks me. "I don't think he's that bad", I told them. "He still had his funny moments on Integrity 2.0 and I heard that he's being hired for that show in Los Santos, Fame Or Shame". Just then, Sidney Reid came up to join us in our conversation. With dark brown hair, green eyes and a very thin body, Sidney was one of the prettiest girls on campus. So pretty, girls envied her and guys wanted her. When she wasn't in class or studying, she was modeling for a magazine or for a shop in Liberty City. "I can't believe that we're suppose to attend this stupid expo. I could be at Maisonette 9", she says as she approached us. "I can't wait till the hour ends so I can go home and get some sleep", I said. After a while of standing around and talking, the head of the school, Dean Wilson, went to the center of the gym and started speaking in his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2011 Liberty State University Career Expo. Here at this expo, we want you to find out what your true calling is for when you move on to the next step in your life. All of you may have chosen outlandish careers, so you're here because we want to make sure you choose something we know you can achieve. Have fun and learn something". All four of us then went to the radio stand where Lazlow Jones was telling us about working on the radio....well, trying to tell us about radio while everyone in the crowd mocked him. It was getting alittle interesting until someone threw a snowball at him in the face. "I get the fact that he isn't as popular as he once was, but was it really necessary to throw a snowball at him?" I asked the crowd, but they just ignored. It was after that stand that we went to the Firefighter stand. The man at the stand was just so boring and I didn't understand a single word that he said. After the Firefighter stand, it was the Police stand. But before I could do take a good look at it, Mr. Vargus pulled me to the side. "That stand isn't for you", he told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "I don't see you fit as a police officer", he told me. "Why? I don't have a rap sheet or anything", I lied to him. After all that I've done for United Liberty Paper and for killing Max Hayes, they cleared up my rap sheet to where there's not a single crime. All because of that, I could be anyone and anything that I wanted to be, including a cop. "I still don't believe that you got the potential of being a cop, kid. You're stressed out most of the time", he tells me. "If anything, I'm stressed because I have an apartment all by myself, have to work to get all money to pay for that said apartment, and not to mention all the work I have to do for college. I never really get a minute for myself these days", I told him. "If that is what you get all stressed out about, I doubt you would ever be a cop", he started to explain. "Think about it. If you were a cop, you would be shot at all the time. You would have to do paper work. You would have to follow procedure, and you don't like the kind of guy to follow rules that well". "Fine, I won't go to the police stand", I told him. "Good kid, now why don't you check out the paramedics stand?" Mr. Vargus suggested. I walked away from him and then went to the Paramedics stand. When I got there, I came across the other face from Bullworth that I got to know. "Hey C-Money, how are you doing?" Hailey asks me as I approached the stand. "I should be at the police stand", I told her. "I know. Mr. Vargus took me out of the group too. Said I was a girl and that I probably wouldn't succeed at being a cop", she says. "I never took him as a sexist person", I said to her. "He's an asshole. Doesn't matter though. I got some experience back down in Vice when I use to attend high school down there", she told me. "So how's the expo for you anyway?" I asked her. "Boring", she told me. "I know, right? I wish something would happen right now", I told her. "I do too", she says. I was about to ask her a question when all the lights shut off in the gym, causing everyone to scream. All the staff in the gym were trying to calm the students down, but it was to no avail. It wasn't until the power turned back on that everyone calmmed down. "What was that, a power outage?" I asked Hailey. But before she could answer, someone screamed at the top of their lungs. I looked over to where the source of the scream was coming from. Right there next to Sidney was the body of Dean Wilson lying facedown on the floor. A blade was protruding out his backside, with blood gushing out of his wound. Dean Wilson was dead. "This is crime scene. Everyone back away", one of the cops from the police stand said. While he went to investigate the body, the other one was trying to keep people away from it. "This is Officer Rodriguez. We have a muder scene down at the Hanson Memorial Gym. We need every available unit near campus to come in and start questioning, over", the first cop said in his walkie-talkie. But as he waited for a response, all he heard was static. "Hello. Hello. This is Officer Rodriguez. We need all available units at campus now. And an Ambulance too". Still, no response. "Something's wrong with the radios", the cop said. "There's something wrong with the cellphone signal too. I can't get a bar or anything", Sidney says. Everyone including me then pulled out our cellphones only to discovered that we couldn't get any bars either. "This is great. What do we do now?" the second cop says. "You wait here. I'll drive off campus and report to the nearest station", the first cop says. But before he could leave the gym, I noticed something stuck on his foot. I grabbed him by his arm and then told him, "You got something on your foot". We looked down and notice that it was a piece if paper. A note actually. I ripped it off from under his foot and then started reading. "Let's play a little game", I started to read outloud. By then, everyone circled around me to listen to what the note had to say. Man, talk about having the spotlight. I continued reading. "Who's the killer? You must find out who I am. It could be any one of us. Good luck and let the odds be ever in your favor". I flipped the page over and continued reading. "P.S., I set up jammers and blocked all exits off campus, so none of you can escape what I have planned for you". "Wait, what does that mean? We're stuck here till we're all dead", Kendra asks as she approaches me. "I don't wanna die. I still have yet to get married and then divorce shortly after", Lazlow says outloud. "Wait a second, didn't that letter say that one of us was the killer?" Hailey asks outloud. "So if the killer is one of us, then that means...." "It just means what it says, Mickey", I told him. "But the question is, who had it in for Dean Wilson?" "And Dean Wilson wasn't exactly a saint to any of us, so this is going to get tricky", Sidney says. "Great, here we go again", I muttered under my breath. And I was getting use to having a normal life again. Oh well, I knew something would suck me back into fighting criminals eventually. I just never knew it was going to be something like out of a mystery or horror movie. Category:Blog posts